There are a variety of analgesic agents available for pain treatment. The most potent analgesic agents are morphine and related opioid compounds. Since the compounds have the severe drawback of leading to dependence and addiction, other non-opioid analgesic compounds have been developed. Yet so far, all available analgesics possess undesirable side effects, which become particularly apparent upon long term use.
It is an object of the invention to develop new analgesic pharmaceutical preparations suitable for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of nociceptive pain in larger mammals, in particular in humans, with an improved activity profile and a favorable therapeutic ratio between antinociceptive activities and other side effects.